Still Holding Out For You
by dark faith5
Summary: AU pour la suite de 'Lost city'. (SJ)


Résumé: Suite de Lost City ... spoiler Heroes

Disclaimer: Stargate ne m'appartient toujours pas...

A/N : Ma deuxième fic publiée... elle me tenait a coeur parce que je trouve que le sujet de la mort de Janet a été mit de coté beaucoup trop vite.

Je l'ai écrit avant quelconque spoiler de la 8eme saison ou d'Alantis. C'est une totale AU.

Cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans Carine qui m'a motivé, inspiré et donné l'idée me permettant d'écrire une histoire vraisemblable ... merci beaucoup pour tout !!!!

--- Dédicace à ma Clik ----

* * *

_**Still Holding Out For You**_

Sam regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, ces petits voisins Sara et William jouaient dans leur jardin. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-la qu'elle comprenait réellement la portée de son travail, de ses missions, de tout ses sacrifices, que seraient ces enfants a l'heure actuelle ? des esclaves ? futurs hôtes ou même morts ... Elle retourna son attention aux feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau et soupira ... Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Jack était coincé dans cette état de stase après avoir détruit Anubis en déclenchant l'arme des Anciens et ils n'avançaient pas, elle ne trouvait rien sur la composition de la matière qui le retenait prisonnier, Daniel n'arrivait pas à traduire les inscriptions du 'temple' et pour arranger le tout ils avaient ordre de reprendre leur missions... sans Jack. Elle allait être promu au rang de Lieutenant Colonel et prendre la tête de SG1, tout devrait aller bien ... mais Jack n'était pas là, il n'allait pas lui faire les honneurs, il n'allait pas la regarder fièrement, il n'allait pas lui sortir une de ses blagues comme quoi elle prendrait sûrement sa place si elle continuait a ce rythme... ça y est elle avait les larmes aux yeux ... c'était pas le moment ... elle mit la tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour empêcher ses larmes menaçantes de sortir.

« Sam ? »

Sam releva la tête en entendant la voix de Cassie, elle avait l'air inquiète, ce qui, vu la tête qu'elle devait avoir, due a des nuits trop courtes interrompues de cauchemars, ne l'étonnait pas...

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, elle avait appris à faire ça avec le temps, sourire a l'extérieur et pleurer à l'intérieur, elle avait appris à la mort de sa mère, pour ne pas que Marc et son père ne se fasse trop de souci, elle détestait que les autres pensent qu'elle soit faible, bon d'accord quand on perd sa mère, ou sa meilleure amie, ou son ... officier supérieur, être faible pouvait être considéré comme tout à fait normal mais les habitudes ont la vie dur ; ça c'était encore une expression de Jack...

« Oui, ça va ... et toi ? tu vas toujours chez Carine ce soir ? »

« Ouaip ! On va se faire une soirée entre filles avec Amanda et Sara »

« Ok ... sois prudente avec la voiture et ne fait pas de bêtises avec les filles »

« Oui maman »

Le ton était faussement exaspéré, humoristique mais le froid qui s'en suivi était insupportable. Elle se regardèrent toutes les deux droit dans les yeux, débordant de peines et de regrets. Sam décida de sourire, Cassie lui répondit de la même façon et la peine et les regrets retournèrent à l'intérieur d'elle même ou elles savaient les cacher, les étouffer. Puis la jeune fille tourna le dos et s'en alla. Elles ne pourraient pas éviter cette discussion longtemps toutes les deux mais pour l'instant il y avait des choses plus, disons, pressantes a faire. Elles n'avaient pas réellement parlé depuis la mort de Janet, elles avaient fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si Cassie n'était chez elle que pour un long week-end, comme si Sam n'avait pas eu à annoncer la mort de sa meilleur amie, de sa sœur à la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle, comme si Cassie ne s'était pas effondrée en pleurs en hurlant que c'était pas vrai, qu'elle mentait, comme si, après, elle ne s'était pas relevée puis regardée Sam en lui disant que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle lui avait promis que tout irai bien avec Janet sur cette nouvelle planète, dans cette nouvelle vie, comme si le cœur de Sam ne s'était pas brisé pour la ... elle ne comptait plus les fois de toutes façons. Bien sur qu'elle avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère et de l'injustice de la peine causée par la mort d'une seconde mère, mais le fait est que c'est ce que Sam ressentait, elle ne savait pas protéger les gens qu'elle aimait, elle les perdait les un après les autres, et là, elle avait même réussi à perdre l'homme qu'elle .. aimait.

Elle ne le voulait pas, elle avait essayer de l'oublier, de se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'une excuse pour sa peur de souffrir, elle avait essayé d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre; Pete était parfait, gentil, attentionné, patient, aimant, il était l'homme de sa vie si elle voulait une famille, une vraie vie... mais voilà elle n'avait pas de vie, elle n'avait qu'un travail, sa famille c'était ses collègues, et elle ne voulait pas d'un homme qui la comble de confort comme Pete le faisait, elle voulait un homme qui la comble de passion, qui la fasse frissonner rien qu'en la frôlant, qui la fasse rougir en la regardant et la fasse sourire dans les pires situations ... Et Jack avait toujours été le seul homme qui est put lui faire cet effet là ... mais il n'était plus là et les feuilles de test devant elle ne le ramènerai pas ... elle se sentait si impuissante! Elle reprit sa position précédente, tête entre les mains et ferma ses yeux, juste une seconde puis une autre puis une autre, le temps que le sommeil s'empare doucement de son esprit fatigué et l'entraîne avec lui ...

La lumière de la lune, pleine et bleutée la réveilla doucement de son lourd sommeil sans rêves, juste un besoin physique que son corps lui réclamait périodiquement depuis deux semaines lorsqu'elle se refuser à le faire d'elle même, trop prise par son travail. Son travail. Elle releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur les formules écrites sur ses feuilles espérant que par miracle elle trouve la solution. Mais rien ne se passa et sa vue se brouilla soudain de larmes d'exaspérations et de frustrations , elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent, c'était trop injuste, ça faisait trop mal et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, la grande Samantha Carter qui pouvait toujours tout résoudre bloquait sur la seule chose qui importait réellement pour elle.

Soudain elle sentit un malaise, quelqu'un l'observait, elle tourna la tête et si elle n'était pas dans cette état d'exténuation elle aurait sûrement hurler. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux pour se débarrasser de ses larmes lui brouillant la vue et de les rouvrir, persuadée que ce n'était qu'une ombre dans la pièce, son imagination s'occupant du reste, mais elle était toujours là, adossée au mur le visage baignant dans la lumière pale de la lune, un léger sourire reflétant son calme apparent.

« Hey Sam »

Réentendre sa voix la submergea de souvenirs et une nouvelle vague de larmes menaça de sortir. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, ce n'était qu'un murmure du vent que son imagination transformait en ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle réouvrit les yeux et la vit a nouveau ... l'autre explication était qu'elle n'était pas encore réveiller et qu'elle dormait encore.

« Tu ne rêve pas Sam »

Rêve ou pas c'était trop. Elle avait déjà assez de travail avec les 'vivants', ou dans le cas de Jack les 'presque vivants', pour se soucier des morts.

« Pars s'il te plait, c'est pas le moment de me hanter »

Ton neutre et dur, typiquement militaire, elle se surpris d'y être arrivée vu les circonstances. Puis elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité de la situation, elle était en train de parler à sa meilleure amie, morte il y avait presque 6 mois maintenant... Elle devenait folle, c'était la seule explication, qui était d ailleurs, très vraisemblable.

« Je ne suis pas non plus un fantôme ou une hallucination »

Alors deux choix se posait à elle, soit continuer de parler avec cette chose -ce n est pas Janet- soit l'ignorer et se remettre a travailler. Ce qui la fit choisir fut peut être sa nature curieuse de scientifique ou son état d'esprit a l'heure actuelle, elle voulait sa meilleur amie comme une enfant reclame sa mère après un cauchemard.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu es ? »

Janet baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir comment lui dire ce qu'elle était devenu puis releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sam. Soudain son corps se transforma en lumière blanche et aveuglante et elle avança lentement jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre de Sam qui elle n'avait pas bouger mais dont les yeux reflétaient un mélange de surprise, de peine et de peur.

« Tu as fait l'ascension ? »

Elle lâcha ça dans un souffle d'incrédulité. C'était impossible, Janet était complètement contre l'idée de faire l'ascension, elle disait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de vivre loin des gens qu'elle aimaient et de les voir souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Janet se mit a sourire légèrement

« Oui je sais que j'ai toujours dit que je ne le ferai pas si on m'en donner l'occasion mais je pouvais pas me résoudre à tout abandonner et ne plus jamais vous revoir. C'est peut être égoïste parce que pour vous je suis morte mais ... je pouvais pas. »

Sam ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, elle était heureuse, triste, en colère ... Elle se força a réfléchir .

« Alors ... pourquoi tu es la ? »

« Je dois te prévenir ... je sais que c'est cruel de venir a toi, que ça te fais mal de me revoir mais je n'ai pas le choix. On a vu ce que vous avez fait avec l'arme de Terramalte »

« Ce qui nous a permit de détruire Anubis ? »

« Oui, celle que Jack a déclenché, le problème c'est que seul un Ancien était censé pouvoir le faire »

« Le colonel avait la connaissance des Anciens »

« Mais ce n'est pas la connaissance qui fait de lui un Ancien, il ne reste qu'un humain et c'est pour ça qu'il en mourrait »

« Il est dans un état de stase maintenant, Daniel dit que ça le conserve en vie mais que ça ne le guérira pas même si on trouve un moyen de l'en sortir »

« Je sais ... les réponses sont ailleurs »

Sam eu un soudain éclat de rire nerveux

« Tu vas me la jouer à la X Files ? »

« Sam tu sais que je n'ai même pas le droit d'être là... »

« Alors pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Bien, écoute moi bien. Parmi la communauté des Anciens il y a deux parties, certains, les plus anciens et les plus puissants veulent interdire l'interaction avec les autres êtres de l'univers et interdire l'ascension, et les autres, plus minoritaires, constitués des plus jeunes veulent, au contraire, que le pouvoir des Anciens aide le bien a triompher, ça fait un peu cliché mais basiquement c'est ce qui se passait »

« Passait ? »

« Oui, passait, parce que l'utilisation de l'arme de Terramalte a réuni tout les Anciens du coté des 'non commodes ' »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sans le savoir vous avez déclencher le réveil d'une menace bien plus importante que celle des goa'uld ou de n'importe quels autres ennemis auxquels vous avez eu a faire, et c'est la qu'on a compris pourquoi les Anciens refusaient d'utiliser leur technologie »

« Quoi ? »

Le cerveau fatigué de Sam était désespérément en train de récupérer les informations et d'essayer de les analyser. Non ce n'était pas possible, il s'était débarrasser des goa'ulds, des réplicateurs... tout ça ne servait donc a rien ? Apres tout on ne détruit pas le mal ... quand un ennemi est défait, il y en a toujours un pour prendre la suite ... leur combat ne prendra-t-il jamais fin ?? Le ton pressant de Janet la réveilla de ses pensées

« Ecoute-moi Sam, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que je suis partie, vous devez retrouvez Atlantis »

« La cité perdue ? »

« Oui, c est là-bas qu'il y a toute les réponses, dont celle de la guérison de Jack, »

« Janet, on ne sait même pas par où commencer, nous n'avons aucun indice et personne pour traduire, même Daniel n'y arrive pas ! »

« Vous devez retourner sur P3X452. »

P3X452 ... le nom ne fit qu'un tour dans tête de Sam. C'était la planète où Janet était morte, le Général avait automatiquement enlevé les coordonnées de l'ordinateur puisque la planète était occupé par Anubis ... Mais Anubis était mort. Donc, si il n'avait pas détruit le temple celui-ci devrait pouvoir être accessible.

« Merci Janet »

« Ne me remercie pas Sam vous allez avoir a vous battre encore plus que d'habitude, mais j'ai confiance, beaucoup d'entre nous ont confiance en vous, vous allez y arriver »

Sam sourit en même temps que les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

« Tu me manque Janet »

« Tu me manque aussi ... vous me manquez tous »

Son corps commençait a se dissoudre en une lumière aveuglante que Sam ne commençait qu'à connaître trop bien.

« Et Sam, fait en sorte de ne pas avoir de regrets ... »

La dernière phrase seulement murmurée, elle disparu soudain et Sam se retrouva a nouveau seule dans la pièce d'un calme inquiétant, la lumière de la lune moins présente. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était censé vouloir dire mais décida de l'interpréter, elle parlerai a Cassandra dès que celle-ci reviendrai, et elle parlerai à Jack quand elle le ramènerai, pas Si mais Quand il trouveront Atlantis, elle lui dira qu'elle veut frissonner, rougir, et sourire, quelque soit les conséquences, les règles, les peurs, elle n'aura pas de regrets comme ceux qui étaient en train de ronger son âme, elle ne se retrouvera plus jamais dans le noir en train de pleurer son amour inavoué. Ca faisait déjà trop longtemps, à juste se tourner autour comme des enfants, se rapprocher puis s'éloigner, elle allait rompre se cercle vicieux et douloureux, parce que si ils voulaient avoir une chance contre cette nouvelle menace ils devaient être ensemble plus que jamais pour être plus fort.

Elle se leva d'un pas décidé et composa le numéro de Daniel

« Daniel ? C'est moi ... j'ai trouvé quelque chose ... »

df

--------------

Si vous avez quelque chose a dire, vous connaissez le chemain lol


End file.
